Unknown
by Bella Cullen-Luckier Than You
Summary: Isabella Marie is an orphan. She is different, though. More different than anyone in the world. But when the Cullens adopt her, things go haywire. How will she use her difference to save the day? And is she really alone? Is she the only Unknown? Nrml pair
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I was thinking of the movie, Jumper, and I thought, Wouldn't it be cool if There were a bunch of powers, not just jumping? Well, then I thought of Twilight. Mix it together and you get pure _**AWESOMENESS~!! **_And my brain got to thinking of a story! So, here it is, my first chapter! (Really, it's two in one, but, whatever.)

BPOV

PREFACE

There, there are people in this world who are different. Who can do things others can't. For example, Jumpers. They can go wherever they please. But their not the only ones. There are 8 groups, excluding me. They're: Readers, Seers, Empathetics, Jumpers, Reapers, Collectors, and the Normal Ones. The Readers are, well, mind readers. The Seers, they see the future. The Empathetics, feeling and influencing emotions. The Jumpers, for a lack of words, are teleporters. Reapers, are one of the weirdest 'abilities' you can posses. Bringing back and controlling the dead. Necromancers, you could call them. Collectors are undoubtedly the most sickening creatures to walk the Earth. They kill and collect souls for food, strength, and game. Soul stealers. Normal Ones are just that. Possessing not one ability.

And then there's me. How fun.

I am different. See, I am everything (minus a collector and normal one. Duh.) And so much more. Being able to control someone just by thinking of doing so, being able to make things appear out of thin air, flying, ship-shaping, causing things to explode, changing eye color based on emotions, having a torturous gaze upon those who I want hurt at that moment, being able to make others tell the truth, seeing every thought, every memory, every thing you've ever done, just by looking at you, influencing nature, becoming invisible, making illusions happen, being able to know who you are, what you look like, and what you had been doing while you had that object on just by smelling it, being able to scream so loud I bust your blood vessels and brain, being able to make you believe anything I say, being able to shock you with a single touch, making you become unresponsive, being able to change how I look, and being able to not only tell you if you are or will become one of the 8 groups, but can shield the powers, too (Except for Soul Collectors).

I become possessed with a special song and the full and new moon.

I created a group for myself. I am the Unknown.

Hello, my name is Bella, and this is my life.

Chapter One: A sum up, the Cullen's, and I warned you!!

BPOV

My name is Isabella Marie. It USED to be Isabella Marie Swan. My parents gave me up. Anyway, I go by Bella. I am 16 years old and I have long, slightly wavy brown hair. My eyes are brown normally, but, I like making them violet. I am 5'4 and I have a temper. I pack a punch! I have been living in the Rhode Island Orphanage for Normal and Gifted Children since I was one.

I had found out I had a brother, David, who was a Jumper. He has a girlfriend, Millie, who is awesome in every way. I have my own room in the orphanage, and it's filled with snow globes that David gets me when he's out exploring.

I have 1 friend, Angela, and it's an unspoken rule that no one comes to my room. The orphanage manager, Mattie, loves me because I can tell if someone is lying or not. And I've been that way since I was one. I can also see the future like a Seer. I told my parents that Dad was gonna get fired and Mom's boy-friend was coming over tonight. Mom and Dad were horrified and angry. Dad was very angry at Mom, and Mom was horrified at me. Dad was also horrified at me, but mostly angry at Mom. Mom said that I had to go, and Dad agreed. So they went all the way to Rhode Island just to drop me off. They went back to Washington and I never saw them again. That day, I told 16 kids what group they were gonna be in. I also ratted out Leslie, who had taken four cookies from the cookie jar and ate them without permission. It was my job from then on to make sure the guilty were punished, and the innocent were freed. I still do that today.

But, today, a family was coming and I had to participate. I would stand in a corner and wait for them to skip me. Then I would leave said-corner, and jump to David and Millie and ask them to haunt mom and dad for me. Then I would jump back and do the daily inspection. I would go to bed and go on with my life. At least, that's what I thought.

I was looking through my closet, when a vision struck me.

_*Vision*  
_

_A Reader, a Seer, a Empathetic, a Jumper, and 3 Normal Ones walk into the Orphanage. The pixie-like Seer bounds over to Mattie and said in a bell-like voice, "We're the Cullen's! We wanna adopt a Gifted child, please." The other Cullen's nod and the male and slightly bulky male go towards Pixie-Girl. The rest of the group followed them, and I memorized every one of them. The Reader had bronze hair and was a little lanky compared to the others, but was still muscular. About 6'5. The Seer was 4'11 and had a black, spiky bob cut. Empath boy was 6'4-6'5 and had golden honey hair. The Jumper was absolutely gorgeous and made my self-esteem plummet 100,000,000 points. She had long, blonde hair that came to her hips and was slender like a model. She had her arms wrapped around a REALLY big guy. He had curly brown hair and was smiling, showing off his dimples. He was about 7'0 and was HUGE. I swear, he must bench freight trains. It was insane. A very motherly looking woman was behind him, standing dutifully beside a man who looked very young. She herself had caramel colored hair that came to her waist and a dimpled smile as well. She could be 5'7. I bet she was the mother. Her husband was 6'2 and had blonde hair as well. He looked fatherly and brave. The strange thing was, they all had golden eyes. Mattie was dazed a bit and led them to the room filled with kids. I saw myself in the corner, quietly singing to myself. I was in my favorite lace up shirt and skirt. Suddenly, a fight commences between a Jumper and a Reader. I fly in quickly and do a quick scream. They stop and cover their ears. When they do, I stop and scold them for fighting while the adopters are there. They are scared and apologize profusely while the Cullen's all look at me with awe and wonder. I go back to my corner and continue singing quietly._

_*End Vision*_

Well, now I know what I'm gonna wear.

~DOWNSTAIRS~

I gave everybody a heads up and for the two boys to stay away from each other. I sigh and decide to jump to Angela. She smiles and we talk. After a while, we say bye and I go back to my corner, where I sing Hope It Gives You Hell by All American Rejects. I could hear the pixie tell Mattie "We're the Cullen's! We wanna adopt a Gifted child, please." Ange heard me and asked me to sing a little louder, and I did so. She laughed with joy and everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. They never knew I could sing. Ha! I restarted the song.

"I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find **somebody** that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then **they're** a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find **somebody** that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then **they're** a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a **somebody** that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then **they're** a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell!" I sang out in perfect pitch.

The entire room started chanting "Encore! Encore!" I smiled and nodded. I thought of a song, and I whispered it to Angela. She laughed. "Okay~! Angela and I love making fun of the music video so, laugh it up!" I screamed and we took our places.

"Do you, Bella, take Alexander to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Angela asked in a fake and deep voice. "I do!" I squeaked. Everyone laughed. "Do you, Alexander, take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I asked in the same tone as she did. "Uhhhh…" she trailed off. My eyes went red with fake anger. Everyone "Ooooooh!!"ed and I heard 7 gasps. I started singing and Angela jumped to the opposite side of the room and I followed her, singing.

"You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know

And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, should you don't really want to go-oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now your plain boring  
I should know that  
you're not gonna change

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, should you don't really want to go-oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, But you don't really want to go-oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down!" I belted out the last note. Angela smiled at me and said, "I do!!" We hugged and skipped upstairs like gay guys who were drunk. (Bella Alert: No offense to anyone.) We came back and got a round of applause.

"Bewwa!! Be chipmunk Eye of Tigwer!!" screamed Natalie. I nodded. I focused on becoming three chipmunks known as Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Another 7 gasps of "How?!" I laughed a chipmunk laugh.

"Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive  
So many times it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
With the eye of the tiger"

I made my eyes those of a tiger eye and lowered myself to the floor. I bounced back up and continued singing.

"Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds still we take to the street  
For the kill, with the skill to survive

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
With the eye of the tiger

Risin' up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive  
It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
With the eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger!" I finished and morphed back. "No Air by Jordin Sparks!" Pixie requested.

"Okay, Ms. Pixie Seer. Coming up!" I said and again, they gasped. I rolled my eyes. I cleared my throat.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, no air  
No air, no air  
No air, no air  
No air, no air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air." I sang out.

_She has such a pretty voice!! I like her! Maybe we can adopt her! Oh, I hope to God we can!! _Pixie thought and I smiled. _Alice is emitting a lot of adoration. Good God! Alice! _I laughed. "Umm, Alice? You're killing me and Empath dude with your adoration. Knock it down a bit!" I said, chuckling. They all looked at me. "What? I'm just like Mind Rapist over there and Empath dude and Seer-pixie and model Jumper. Except, unlike mind rapist, I can turn it off. Everything else, always on." Reader boy glared at me while Bodybuilder laughed. "And Alice, yes I would let you play Bella Barbie." I informed her. She squealed, and I chuckled. I turned around and stopped.

_*Vision*_

"_We would like to adopt Bella. She's a very enchanting girl and is quite interesting with her antics. We would love to have her in the family," Father man said. "We all agree with Carlisle, don't we, Rosalie? Emmett? Jasper? Edward? Alice? " motherly lady asked in order. "Of course, Esme!" they all said in unison._

_*End Vision*_

I shrieked and on my heel, ran at them and group hugged them. Alice and Edward understood and laughed.

"Ohmigod you're the family I've been waiting for!! I'm getting adopted!! Finally!! Almost 16 years of being here!! Happy da-" I stopped. Everyone's memories flooded into me, but one's was so painful, I checked who it was. I looked at Rosalie, and hugged her solely. "I'm so sorry," I whispered into her ear. All of her memories, the pain, the sadness the hurt, they flew into my mind. The sick monster who did that to her, he was gonna die, tonight. And no one could stop me.

"Tonight, Royce King will die. I promise," I told her. She nodded, shocked, but a single tear escaped her eye. "Okay," she whispered. We all hugged again. The entire orphanage burst into cheers of happiness for me; all but one.

"But! I was supposed to be adopted before you!!! And by a family with hot people!! It's not fair!" Leslie screamed. I looked at her, gave her my torturous glare, and while she was screaming I said, "Go to Hell, Bitch." And with that, I jumped to my room, and made my clothes fly into my suitcase. My snow globes flew into a padded box. A VERY big padded box. I went back downstairs, my suitcase and large box floating behind me.

"Do you mind if I tell David I'm being adopted? He'll freak if I'm not there when he visits," I said, and Edward's smile wiped clean off his face. Sadness, disappointment, and unhappiness shot through his body. "Who's David? Emmett asked. "My brother," I replied and Edward brightened up. I laughed. "Edward, why did your emotions change so rapidly?" I asked, and he became embarrassed. He bowed his head. I could see his cheeks turning pink.

"Oooohh!! Eddie boy likes Bellsie here!!!" Emmett boomed. Edward shot surges of hatred and embarrassment toward Emmett. I made Emmett afraid for Edward. He started whimpering, and I gave him some fear. He looked at me, and whimpered out an "I'm sorry." I took away the scariness and fear and he looked at me with pride. "You take revenge to a whole new level, don't cha Bells?" he asked. I simply nodded.

"Can I see David now?" I asked and they all said, "Yes." I jumped to David, and poked him. He screamed and looked at me. "Bella? What are you…?! YOU'RE GETTING AOPTED?!! HAPPY DAYS!! MILLIE!!!! BELLA'S GETTING ADOPTED!!!" he screamed and Millie was next to him in a heartbeat. She hugged me tightly. I smiled. "Guys? I gotta find out where we're living. I'll come right back." And with that, I slipped out of Millie and David's grasp, and poofed in front of Carlisle and he jumped up. "Where are we living?" I asked. "Forks, Washington." I froze. No. No. I can't go there. I can't go back. I started backing away.

"Nu-uh. No dice. I can't go there. I can't go back. NO. Nonononononononono!!" I screamed, and jumped to David. "They live in Washington! Washington, David, Washington!!!' I shrieked. David just held me close. "C'mon, sis. We gotta get you back to the orphanage. I'll talk to them. Millie?" he said, hand out for him to take. She grabbed it, and we were in front of the Cullen's.

"Find a different house, now. Bella has a very hurtful past in Forks," David demanded. Realization hit their faces, and they all started apologizing. I opened my mouth and David covered his ears, as did everyone other than the Cullen's. I screamed for 3 seconds and they were all on the ground, ears covered and screaming in pain. I stopped and said, "You didn't know!! Just… Find a house somewhere else, please? I can't go back. I just can't." The Cullen's shook their heads in union, eyes filled with pain. I smiled sadly.

"I'll find you guys a house, then. BRB," I told them, and jumped before they could say anything. I found a house in Arizona. Nice place. I noticed it was occupied. No matter, a little scaring will do the trick.

I morphed into a panther. I slinked to the couple. I took a deep breath, and roared. The couple screamed and ran, looking back at me, where I was chasing them. They got into their car, and sped away. I laughed. Gullible. So gullible. I slinked back inside, and saw the Cullen's all their, looking at me with different expressions. Amusement, disappointment, happiness, intimidated-ness, and fear.

"I won't eat you," I growled out. They looked shocked. "Do you honestly think I couldn't make a panther talk? Hah!" I laughed. I rolled over and just shook with laughter, these people were too easy!

"Bella? Bella, dear, how did you do that?" Esme asked. I stopped laughing and looked at her with sad eyes. I morphed into a toy cup Chihuahua and scurried to her. "How are you not afraid? I'm different from even the different! I'm, I'm, I'm an Unknown," I whispered then end. They all caught it. "Huh?" they all asked. I morphed into a cheetah and ran upstairs, and morphed human. My clothes were torn to pieces and I grabbed a shirt and some boxers. Sigh. I jumped downstairs and started to tell my tale.

"When I was one, I was talking fluently and I started seeing the future. A little later, I jumped away from my house during a fire. After that, the powers just kept coming. I was able to control someone just by thinking of doing so, being able to make things appear out of thin air, flying, ship-shaping, causing things to explode, changing eye color based on emotions, having a torturous gaze upon those who I want hurt at that moment, being able to make others tell the truth, seeing every thought, every memory, every thing you've ever done, just by looking at you, influencing nature, becoming invisible, making illusions happen, being able to know who you are, what you look like, and what you had been doing while you had that object on just by smelling it, being able to scream so loud I bust your blood vessels and brain, being able to make you believe anything I say, being able to shock you with a single touch, making you become unresponsive, being able to change how I look, and being able to not only tell you if you are or will become one of the 8 groups, but can shield the powers, too. My only weakness are the Soul Collectors. And, I become sorta, possessed by that Christmas carol called "Carol of the Bells" and the half points in the moon phases, the full and new moon. I call myself the only Unknown, for that is what I am, an unknown creature," I ended, sniffing.

Everyone looked touched and awed. Emmett, being Emmett, decided he wanted to see what I was like when I'm possessed. "I'm gonna go get the CD!" He boomed, and took off. I darted after him, and became a grizzly, tackling him to the ground. I became an orangutan immediately, just keeping him down.

"Never and I mean NEVER make me become possessed. You will pay afterward," I growled. He nodded meekly. I got up, only to hear the song. I screamed.

"NO!" I yelled, as I ran to the stereo. Carlisle looked sheepish. I froze as I heard the first stanza.

"_Hart silver bells sweet silver bells all seem to say throw cares away_!"

I knew I was on the floor, but I didn't care. I was in so much pain…

"TURN IT OFF, CARLISLE!" someone screamed. "NO! YOU CAN'T! IT'S TOO LATE!" I yelled. I could feel my body changing. I screamed. Agony. My chest felt like it was being pulled up by a burning metal chain. I shrieked and curled into a ball. God, make it stop!! I could tell something was ripping through my flesh, and I yelped in absolute hellish agony. Make it stop, just make it stop! I heard 7 gasps, and I could feel soft silk and satin covering me protectively. Bloody tears fell from my face, and I yelped as the transformation finished. I felt mist surround my lower womanhood and my hair to my upper. I felt as I was on a cloud?? Oh my god I am on a cloud. I looked up and heard even more gasps. I searched their minds. My, my eyes? Amethyst? Me, an angel? My mouth opened with my telling it to.

"Hello. My name is Aphrodite, and I am a love angel."

WHAT?! I focused on Esme and thought of controlling her mouth. Hers opened and my voice came out.

"What in the hell?! I have no control over my damn actions!" Everyone drew an inward breath and looked at her. I made Esme walk over to Carlisle and slap him.

"Dammit! I told you to listen to me! Run! All of you! I have a bad feeling about me!!" Of course, no one listened as they looked at meh angel form. I released Esme's will and tried to control my body. It worked.

"I'm BAAACK!!" I sang happily. There were 3 sighs of relief, others, well, they were still silent. I walked-well, floated- to the full body mirror and gasped. That wasn't me!!

The angel had long, beautiful white wings. Her hair was waist length and a deep chestnut. Her eyes were a dark and sparkling amethyst. I waved my hand and she followed. I cursed out loud.

"HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO GO BACK TO NORMAL?! I DON'T WANNA BE A DANG SEDUCTRESS! THAT'S ROSALIE'S JOB!! I WANNA BE UGLY OLD ME!! DAMMIT!" I yelled. This is SO not what I wanted. I turned around to see three lusting boys and two jealous girls.

"Close your mouths! See the girls over there! Those are your GIRLFRIENDS!!" I screamed at Jasper and Emmett, and I walked over to Edward and touched his forehead. He looked dazed as he stared at me with those topaz eyes.

I sifted through his romantic relationships, hmm, no girlfriend? That's odd. I frowned. I started to pull my wings in and ran upstairs and got dressed. I put on a midnight blue tube top and a pair of daisy dukes on. I threw on my sandals and deemed my self ready. I came down and saw Edward staring at me, drooling. I laughed.

"TO THE CLUBS!! Time for Eddie-ward to get a girl!" I chuckled along with Emmett who loved my nickname for Edward. We clasped hands then I thought of Scorchin' Hot, the new club here in Phoenix. We were in, and dancing. When I heard the song I LAUGHED. I mean, laughed! This song is so perverted and I love it!! I danced and bumped with complete strangers and saw Edward glaring at them. Huh? I moved to him and danced with him.

"What's your beef? We are here to find you a girl and me a boy! Just dance!" I told him. He softened up and danced with me. I sang along to this perverted song. He watched me along with the others in shock; I knew they didn't think I was dirty. Boy, were they in for a surprise!

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

(huh) (huh)

I wanna kiss you (huh)

but if I do then I might miss you, babe (huh)

it's complicated and stupid (huh)

got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid (huh)

guess he wants to play, wants to play

a love game, a love game (huh)

hold me and love me

just want touch you for a minute

babe three seconds is enough

for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Don't think too much, just bust that kick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

Do you want love, or you want fame

Are you in the game (huh)

Dans the lovegame (huh)

Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

Do you want love, or you want fame

Are you in the game (huh)

Dans the lovegame (huh)

(huh)

I'm on a mission

and it involves some heavy touching you

you've indicated you're interest

I'm educated in sex, yes

and now I want it bad, want it bad

a love game, a love game

hold me and love me

just want touch you for a minute

babe three seconds is enough

for my heart to quit it

let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (huh)

don't think too much, just bust that kick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (huh)

let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

do you want love, or you want fame

are you in the game (huh)

dans the lovegame (huh)

let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

do you want love, or you want fame

are you in the game (huh)

dans the lovegame (huh)

(huh)

I can see you staring there from across the block

with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh)

the story of us, it always starts the same

with a boy and a girl and a (huh) and a game

and a game (huh)

and a game (huh)

and a game (huh)

a lovegame

let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

do you want love, or you want fame

are you in the game (huh)

dans the lovegame (huh)

let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

do you want love, or you want fame

are you in the game (huh)

dans the lovegame (huh)

let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

do you want love, or you want fame

are you in the game (huh)

dans the lovegame (huh)

let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

do you want love, or you want fame

are you in the game (huh)

dans the lovegame (huh)!" I finished; that was fun!

Edward stared at me; his eyes were dark. Okaaaay… cue confusion! "Edward? Edward?! Snap outta your stupor! I need a fully functioning reasonable person in my life!" I yelled at him. He snapped out of his daze and smiled. He and I danced together the rest of the night, and when Alice past out, we went to the orphanage and got everything ready. The guys checked me out and Edward was growling. I said goodbye to everyone and gave all the guys a kiss on the cheek. Eddie was furious. After I said an emotional goodbye to Mattie, we went home. I smiled at that thought. Home, where I belong. After giving everyone a hug and kiss on the cheek, (Edward dazed out.) I went to my room and unfolded my wings. Curling up in their embrace, I thought about when I was going to change back. Hopefully I would be normal tomorrow. Hopefully.

Then, my eyes shot open. Fury flooded through me. I had something to do tonight. Shooting out of my room like a bullet, I ran to Rose and Em's room and woke her up. After explaining my plan to her, she nodded and we flew out the door, literally. King, watch out. Death and company's coming. And no one can stop me, dammit, not even my own mind.


	2. Revenge

BPOV

We were soaring through the air at the speed of sound. I could feel Rosalie trembling at the cold air lashing at her skin. I tucked her tightly against my wing so she would warm up. She was looking pointedly at the ground, and I turned on my mind reading.

_Right there, in the apartment. C13,_ she thought, a tremor in her mental voice. I nodded, and dove to the ground like a free-faller trying to gain speed.

"Hold on," I warned her, and she dug her fingers into my skin. My wings flew open, and we stopped immediately. She was shaking from the speed. I quickly fixed her appearance, and we-or I- jumped into the building. Rose sighed as the warmth hit her cold, frostbitten skin. I looked at her; she looked role. Windblown, beautiful, -ready to kick some ass. Perfect. I hid in the shadows, watching as she knocked on the door, a wicked grin on her face. The door opened, and as soon as Royce saw her, he screamed. Like. A. Pansy. I was giggling hysterically. Rosalie smiled evilly.

"Hello Royce, glad to see me?" He was whiter than me. He shook his head fearfully. "Really now? Too bad. I brought a friend. My charming Soul Collector, will you come here?" she asked, I laughed out loud now. She knew I wasn't a Soul Collector; she simply wanted to scare the living hell out of the man. It worked. Royce peed himself, and I howled with my laughter. In a lithe and scary voice, I whispered,

"Yes, my dear Mistress?" I stepped out of the shadows, forcing Royce's eyes and mind to see me as a Soul Collector; silver hair, pale as a ghost, and with the strangest blue eyes only a few people have. A hazy sheathe over my eyes. The signature of a blind person. He was screaming now, as I inched closer.

"It's a pleasure to meet your fear, Mr. King. It smells, _delectable_," I purred, sighing out 'delectable'. Rose was snickering now, and simply mumbled out, "Do what you want with him. Just make sure you dispose of him." And with that, she jumped back to the house. My fun was soon to begin.

The first thing I did was kick him, taunting him. I laughed as he urinated even more. Now I kicked harder. Now I was bruising him. And finally, I just picked him up, and bit down on his neck. My teeth were chainsaws to a toothpick. He was decapitated in an instant. The blood gushed onto my body, and I felt the warm feeling of the blood. It was weird. I put some in the vial around my neck to keep Soul Collectors away, and the rest was magically gone. Except for on my body. I licked my hand, which I forgot was bloody and_ hummed_ as the taste was…strange. Nice. I suddenly craved more in my mouth. I jumped back a step. This WAS weird. I shook the thought from my head, and jumped back home. Rosalie's eyes widened as she took in my appearance. Bloody. A freaking Death Angel. How…ironic. I saluted smartly to and walked into the house, only to find Edward and Jasper in the kitchen. They stared.

"Are you gonna say something or what?" I growled. Edward spoke. "Two words. Hot damn." I walked to the bathroom to shower, laughing like a maniac. Boys will be boys.

Yep. Some might have guessed it, but you are WRONG! She is NOT a vampire(angel, demon, witch, thing)! She is gaining something new…but what is it? Seriously, what is it 'cuz I have not a Carlisling clue.

LOVE PEACE MUSIC AND EDWARD! (=D)  


The Insane and Perky,

-Bells!


End file.
